


Healing

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Spoilers :Noctis have the power of healing people after "almost sacrifice" himself, so he wants to help the others





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After killing Ardyn, Noctis thought he had died because he had to sacrifice himself, but in fact what everyone didn't tell him that with the power of the gods and the fact that he have Carbuncle inside him and also Luna have given him some powers before dying.  
The Blood of Luna was inside him, what made Carbuncle help Noctis to aspire every powers of Luna.

When the boys have seen him back they were so happy, they cried and they hugged all together and even enjoy by making love.

Noctis wanted to try his powers and start with Ignis one day

"Ignis?"

"Yes Noct?"

Noctis sit next to Ignis and he tells Ignis "I'm going to try something, with my new powers, I want to try if I can help you"

"Help me?" Say Ignis

"Maybe my power can help you to see again..."

"Noct..."

"Please let me do this" say Noctis and kiss him

He tries his power and touch the eyes of Ignis with his hands, like Luna was doing with her hands when she wanted to help people. But he adds something who was one kiss. Because are were close and lovers. "I don't guarantee its work, but we will try"

Ignis tries to open his eyes and he saw everything. He was crying and thank Noctis.  
Noctis was so happy that it's working and he was smiling.

They celebrate all together and Ignis was so glad to see them and saw their body, he still try to memorize everything if someday the heals doesn't work...

The next one is Prompto who come see Noct one night during one campement "What's up Prompto?"

"Noct... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I'm scared that maybe when I was a prisoner of whom you know, maybe he tortured me and maybe do something bad to me, and I'm scared that I become one daemon or something like else. I would like that you take off all of the darkness" say Prompto crying

"Okay" say Noctis and hug Prompto.

They decide that the best way for this one that they had to be both naked, Noctis had the idea of touch him everywhere like giving in one massage and also like if he was riding him.  
At the end of this Noctis was a little tired and collapsed at the top of Prompto, Prompto kiss him and tell him "Thank you, you don't know how much you mean to me"

Noctis kiss him and tell him "I know, I love you and you love me. You also love Gladio & Ignis and them too"

They spend the night together where they have spend love.

And the last one to help was Gladio, they were the only two, the king and the bodyguard. Gladio was not totally okay so after some training who ended in the bed. Gladio ask Noctis "I know I didn't hurt somewhere, but do you think your power can heal someone about heart?"

"Heart?? How?"

"My heart is hurting like one heartbreak because I don't want to lose you ever, I don't want to think that you can leave us, leave me. Because I would not accept this"

"Gladio..." Noctis kiss him

Noctis decide that for this request may be the best way was to make love and always tell him that he was not leaving, that he was still alive that it's was not one dream.

And finally, even if he had the power, it's happening that Noctis was not so powerful than this because he could get sick. Everyone has told him to have warm clothes, but he decided to go on a tee shirt in one glacier and then he called Shiva who have given him cold too.

So he was in bed and with heat, the guys decided to give him one potion, then for warm him to be all naked and share the body warm.

They tell all together "Our power is our body and our heart to help you to be better."

**END**


End file.
